parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynnladdin
Princess Rapunzel's movie spoof of "Aladdin". Cast *Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as The Peddler *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Jafar *Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) as Gazeem The Thief *Donald Duck as Iago *The Cave of Wonders as Himself *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Aladdin *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Razoul *Mr. Smee and Pirates Crew (Peter Pan), Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and The Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald and Goofy;The Three Musketeers) as *Razoul's Henchman *Lady Tremaine and her daugthers (Cinderella) as The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Bambi as Abu *The Bimbettes (Beauty and The Beast) as The Balcony Harem Girls *Mother Gothel (Tangled) as The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother *Clayton (Tarzan) and Lady Waltham (The Legend of Tarzan) as Necklace Man and Woman *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as The Fat Ugly Lady *Tipo and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Hungry Children *Govenor Ratclife (Pocahontas) as Prince Achmed *Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) as The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Sultan *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Princess Jasmine *Pluto as Rajah *Phil (Hercules) as Omar (Melon Seller) *Joe (Lady and The Tramp) as Pot Seller *The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) as Nut Seller *Tony (Lady and The Tramp) as Necklace Seller *Louie (The Little Mermaid) as Fish Seller *Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Fire Eater *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Boy wanting an apple *Stromboli (Pinocchio) as Farouk (Apple Seller) *Beetlejuice as Old Man Jafar *Maximus (Tangled) as The Carpet *Mushu (Mulan) as The Genie *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons) as Scotish Genie *Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie *Rainier Wolfcastle (The Simpsons) as Mucho Genie *Krusty The Clown Face-Trapped (The Simpsons) as Trap Genie *Gabbo (The Simpsons) as Puppet Genie *Lyle Lanley (The Simpsons) as Announcer Genie *The Three Caballeros as The Three Mexican Genies *Apu (The Simpsons) as Barkin Genie *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Rabbit Genie *Chernabog (Fantasia) as Dragon Genie *Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Goat Merlin (The Sword in The Stone) as Sheep Genie *Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Camel Abu *Horse Donkey (Shrek) as Horse Abu *Sonia (Peter and The Wolf) as Duck Abu *Madame Upanova (Fantasia) as Ostrich Abu *Franklin as Turtle Abu *Car (Bob The Builder) as Car Abu *Shep (George Of The Jungle) as Elephant Abu *Abe "Grandpa" Simpson (The Simpsons) as Old Man Genie *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) as Little Boy Genie *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Fat Man Genie *llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) as 75 Golden Camels *Kent Brockmen (The Simpsons) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Birds (Bambi) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *King Kong Homer (The Simpsons) as Exotic-Type Mammals *Vitaly (Madagascar 3:Europe's Most Wanted) as Leopard Genie *Stefano (Madagascar 3:Europe's Most Wanted) as Goat Genie *Belle (Beauty and The Beast) as Harem Genie *Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Elephants (The Lion KIng) as 60 Elephants *Zebras (The Lion King) as Llamas *Ted and Lions (The Lion King) as Bears and Lions *Le'fou Strike Up The Band (The Lion King) as Brass Bands *Rafiki (The Lion King) as 40 Fakirs *Chef (The Emperor's New Groove) as Cooks and Bakers *Crows (Dumbo) as Birds that 'warble on key' *Larry Burns (The Simpsons) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Super-Spy Genie *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Teacher Genie *The Joker (Batman Animated Series) as Table Lamp Genie *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Bee Genie *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as Snooty *Puplets as Rajah as Cub *Pascal (Tangled) as Toy Abu *The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) as Snake Jafar *Hades (Hercules) as Genie Jafar Trailer/Transcript Flynnladdin Trailer/Transcript Gallery -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert as Aladdin Tangled-rapunzel-e1348191727765.jpg|Rapunzel as Princess Jasmine Mushu.jpg|Mushu as the Genie Rasputin as Zanger.png|Rasputin as Jafar Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Iago Bambi.png|Bambi as Abu Maximus.PNG|Maximus as the Magic Carpet Pacha.JPG|Pacha as the Sultan Pluto DSNY-SM-13.jpg|Pluto as Rajah The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Himself Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-1915.jpg|Captain Hook as Razoul Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as the Peddler Amos Slade.png|Amos Slade as Gazeem the Thief Beetlejuice.jpg|Beetlejuice as Old Man Jafar Governor Ratcliffe.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Prince Prince Achmed Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs